The Living Tribunal VS. The Spectre
The Living Tribunal VS. The Spectre is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description The penultimate batte between cosmic guardians is here! It's time for judgement on who wins! Interlude Wiz: Time and time again, there have been events that threatened the cosmos. Boomstick: And time after time, the cosmos was saved, by the guardians of all that is. Wiz: Like the Spectre of DC Comics. Boomstick: And the Living Tribunal of Marvel Comics. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win in a Death Battle. The Spectre Wiz: The Spectre is the divine Spirit of Vengeance, a powerful agent of the Presence, bound to a human host to curb his power and offer guidance. His hosts over the years have been James Corrigan, Hal Jordan and Crispus Allen. Boomstick: The Spectre was originally Aztar, a fallen angel who rebelled with Lucifer Morningstar. Once he was cast down to Hell, he repented and went back to Heaven. Wiz: Once the Spectre repented, he was granted virtually limitless power, being capable of nearly any feat within his imagination. Boomstick: But there was one catch. Since the Presence is, y'know, God, the Spectre cannot perform any action that the Presence does not allow him to. Wiz: Nevertheless, the Spectre is extremely powerful in his own right. He has moved with infinite speed, taken blow that would have set him to alternate planes of existence, grown as large as the universe, and kept a universe from collapsing along with Doctor Fate. Boomstick: And he has even broken through the Source Wall and gained power from the Source itself. The Source Wall is as large as Creation itself, while the Source is basically the Brahman of DC Comics. After that experience, the Spectre basically was the embodiment of all Creation. Wiz: The Spectre has more weaknesses than divine limitation though. He can be severely injured or even killed by sufficient magical force, which is inane because the Spectre also uses magic. And if he stays from his host for too long, he will heavily weaken and even die. Boomstick: But those weaknesses are not enough to keep the Spectre down for long. If the Spectre fights wisely enough, he can be virtually unstoppable. The Spectre: Saving this man is a waste of time. He would have been welcomed into God's kingdom, reunited with his father. While here in Italy, a boy rides his bike through the night and is struck dead by the driver. The murderer has been arrested, but that is not enough. He must feel his insides pop open as the boy's did. His rotten soul must be crushed like the boy's skull. The killer will taste the vengeance of the Spectre! The Living Tribunal Wiz: The Living Tribunal is the embodiment, guardian, and judge of the Marvel Comics Multiverse. He also embodies the concepts of balance and justice. Boomstick: In Marvel Comics, there is a cosmic entity hierarchy for the Multiverse. The Living Tribunal is at the god tiers of this hierarchy. Wiz: And not without reason either, as the Living Trbunal is nigh-omnipotent. The Living Tribunal shut down the Infinity Gauntlet one time, and gave it more power in another. He can override Eternity, Infinity, Death, and Oblivion, the multiversal embodiments of time, space, death, and nonexistence. Boomstick: The Living Tribunal has also created the Post-Retcon Amalgam Brothers, the guardians and embodiments of the DC Comics and Marvel Comics Megaverses. He can also create Manifestation Bodies of variable power to perform tasks that he doesn't want to deal with himself. Wiz: The Living Tribunal has authority over and controls the entire Omniverse, the totality of all fiction and even real life. He can manipulate the Omniverse at will as well. Boomstick: But the Living Tribunal is not completely invincible, of course. Wiz: All faces of the Living Tribunal must agree for action to be taken, and he can be over-ruled by the One-Above-All. Not to mention that the Living Tribunal's Manifestation-bodies (or M-Bodies) hold comparatively very limited power. Boomstick: But rarely does that ever matter to the Living Tribunal. With his power, he can bulldoze through just about anybody, possibly even the Spectre. The Living Tribunal: With great power comes great responsibility and little happiness. Pre-DEATH BATTLE Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! The Living Tribunal sits in its throne, preparing to enact judgement on a universe that he has decided has gone astray. This universe, coincidentally, was Earth-51 of the Local Multiverse of DC Comics. Suddenly, the Spectre teleports in. The Spectre: I have otherwise no quarrel with you, Living Tribunal, but I advise you to not even think of destroying Earth-51. The Living Tribunal: Fool! You dare question the judgdement of the Living Tribunal! You must perish for your misdeed! FIGHT! The Living Tribunal hurls a force bolt at the Spectre, who swiftly dodges the blast. Earth-1980 to Earth-1992 (the Dragon Ball Multiverse) are destroyed by the projection of energy. The Spectre: I will dare all of your judgements if I have to! The Spectre punches the Living Tribunal, sending the Living Tribunal back into Earth-327 (the main When They Cry universe), which gets obliterated when the Living Tribunal slams into it. The Living Tribunal: ENOUGH! The battle really starts as the Living Tribunal manipulates reality to wipe the Spectre from existence. The Spectre resists the attack and blasts the Living Tribunal with Godwave energy. The Godwave energy destroys the Tenchi Muyo Multiverse, reducing a 22-dimensional structure to a dimensionless void. The Living Tribunal withstands the attack and counters with the Chaos Wave, which the Spectre teleports away from. The Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog multiverses are annihilated by the destructive wave. The Spectre and the Living Tribunal then grow larger than megaverses, exchanging centillions of punches within a single Planck Instant. The Spectre then attempted to punch the Living Tribunal again. The punch missed, but then the fist rocketed out from the Spectre's arm, crossing millions of multiverses in a attosecond, and hit the Living Tribunal from the behind. The Living Tribunal: I have had enough. It is time to finish this. The Spectre: I could not agree more. The Spectre and the Living Tribunal charged up blasts containing every cosmic force within their respective multiverses, and fired them. The shockwaves coming from the beam struggle were causing all of the Omniverse to literally fall apart. The Living Tribunal noticed this, and also noticed that the Spectre was at full power, while the Living Tribunal was only at 1% of his own full power. The Living Tribunal: It is time to finish this! Be gone! The Living Tribunal went to full power, and annihilated the Spectre. K.O.! Results Boomstick: That was simply beautiful Wiz: While the Spectre may have merged with a portion of the High Hyperverse Level+ Source and his fight with the Phantom Stranger would have destroyed all of Creation, a totality that includes a "space" 5 degrees of infinity beyond the concept of dimensions the Living Tribunal is infinite degrees of infinity beyond the concept of dimensions, being able to have authority over all of fiction and even real life itself. Or at least infinite fictional variants of real life. Boomstick: Since "all of fiction" includes DC Comics Creation, you can see where this is going. Guess the Spectre couldn't pass judgement on the Living Tribunal. Wiz: The winner is the Living Tribunal. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Tonathan100 Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016